


On The Threshold

by Alobear



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alobear/pseuds/Alobear
Summary: After S02E11, the true test is revealed.





	On The Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> Most Important: This story was not actually written by me! It was written by my husband, Cholten99, but he asked me to post it on his behalf. Any kudos and comments will be passed along, I promise!

Interior: Jen, Michael, Janet, Eleanor, Chidi, Tahani and Jason are in the same set as S02E11, standing in front of one of the portals. Jen, Tahani and Chidi look impressed, Michael relieved, Jason confused (as always) and Eleanor smug.

Jen : Well, I've existed for nearly 14 billions years and I never thought I'd see the day when someone persuaded me to let an actual demon go to the Good Place. That was an all-time best argument you put forward there, Eleanor - and I mean that literally.

Eleanor points to Chidi.

Eleanor : Well, I had the best teacher.

Chidi starts to protest.

Eleanor : Shut up, Butt-face, you're spoiling a beautiful moment. Man, I love being able to swear again.

Michael : Right, Eleanor, it only seems fitting that since you've saved us all you get to go first.

He gestures to the portal as he and the rest of the group turn to face it expectantly. Eleanor sets up to the threshold, pauses and then turns around.

Eleanor : So... We all get to go to the Good Place because we became better people, right? But... There's literally trillions of people being tortured in the Bad Place for reasons as stupid as being indecisive, or self obsessed or just generally grumpy and mean. None of those people got a second chance.

She steps away from the portal to everyone's shock and consternation.

Eleanor : We can't go - this isn't right.

Jason curls into a ball on the floor and starts mumbling, Chidi grips his stomach, Tahini is aghast, Jen and Janet look confused. Michael is positively shaking with anger.

Michael : What do you mean, we can't go? We're right on the threshold here, Eleanor. Forget everything that's happened up to now with your stupid ethics and whatnot. Two steps that way and we're all in paradise. We can't stay here, and Jen only agreed we could go if we all go together. You change your mind now and you're literally putting us all on the rack for eternity!

Eleanor shakes her head.

Eleanor : It's wrong. I can't go to the Good Place knowing that vast numbers of people are being tortured forever for no good reason. We have to be better people than that.

Chidi walks over and gives her a hug, she hugs him back. They step apart.

The movement of the other characters slows down till they're all frozen, all light fades until just Jen and Eleanor are visible on an infinite black plane.

Jen : Are you sure? Really sure? This is the last time I'll be asking. It's not just you that you'll be sending to the Bad Place, it's all of your friends here.

Eleanor : I'm sorry for what this means for them but the person I've become can't be party to a system that is so fundamentally unjust.

Jen : Very well.

Jen fades into darkness. Michael fades into view, he's smiling and speaks gently.

Michael : Well done, Eleanor.

Eleanor : What's going on?

Michael : You passed. There was only ever one test and that was it. It's time for you to go to the Good Place.

Eleanor : I don't understand. What about everyone else? Who actually are you?

Michael : You know the answers to that, Eleanor, if you just think for a moment. You were the only person on trial here. I give every human an opportunity to learn to be a better person based on what we think will best suit them and, boy, was the world we cooked up for you crazy! Anyway, then we give them each the same opportunity we gave you and... Well, we see how it goes.

Eleanor : How many of them make the right choice?

Michael just shakes his head.

Eleanor : I was the only person here all along? So the others... They... Were all me... Part of me... Like Freud! Jason was my Id, Tahini my Ego and Chidi my Superego. What about Janet?

Michael : She was you too. The part that really cared about helping other people. We initially had to look pretty deep for that one.

Eleanor pulls a face.

Michael : Anyway, shall we?

Michael offers Eleanor his arm, she takes it.

Eleanor : What's next?

Michael : You can't even begin to imagine.

Fade to black.


End file.
